


London Calling

by iliveinthemoon, When_one_thinks_of_a_penguin



Series: Love Around the World [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Dorks in Love, Explicit hand-holding, F/M, Fluff, London, Nerd Kink, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo in London, Romance, Sequel, Smut, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, literary kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_one_thinks_of_a_penguin/pseuds/When_one_thinks_of_a_penguin
Summary: Ben is spending Christmas in London with Rey ahead of their big move to the big apple.Can she convince him that his heart doesn't lie in being a suit wearing yes man, but that he should follow his dreams by showing him all that literary London and life has to offer?A sequel to A Lonely Girl in Paris





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel to A Lonely Girl in Paris - London Calling by iliveinthemoon and When_one_thinks_of_a_penguin. 
> 
> This collaboration came about when When_one_thinks_of_a_penguin asked if she could write a sequel to A Lonely Girl In Paris and I thought it would be a cool idea to collaborate - so here we are ready to share this continuing story with you all.
> 
> We hope that you enjoy the continued exploits of Rey and Ben in the new (temporary) setting of London.
> 
> :o)

\---

It’s Christmas Eve and Rey is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement bubbling in her belly as she clasps her hands together in front of her mouth. She could just squee. Or even pee with excitement. Ben is almost there.

The tannoy had just announced that the 16.40 train from Paris Gare du Nord was pulling into the platform. Rey had bolted out of her seat and practically sprinted toward the arrival gates, nearly colliding with two or three people on her way.

She can’t wait to see him. She knows it’s only been four weeks since their emotional and tear strewn parting in Paris, but it had felt like a lifetime. Far too long. She’s no idea how she’s going to cope once he leaves until June when she heads to the Big Apple. New York - who would ever have thought that _she_ Rey Niima would live in New York and with her boyfriend no less.

During their time apart they’d spoken three or four times a day. They’d also Skyped, e-mailed, What’s App-ed almost every minute of the day too. They’d learnt so much about one another over those weeks.

Rey had insisted that Ben spend Christmas in London with her. It was one of two conditions she’d given him after she’d agreed to move to New York with him.

1 - they spend Christmas together at her flat  
2 - she finish the academic year in London

Ben had agreed to them in an instant. Still in shock over her agreement to go. At that moment he’d have agreed to anything. Anything at all.

After he’d gotten over his awe, while lying breathless in bed after sealing their deal with a hurried yet passionate entanglement, he explained why he was moving to New York.

To be S.L. Snoke’s apprentice.

Snoke is the CEO, founder, and owner of First Order Enterprise. The company Ben is a bike courier for.

Rey was baffled by his explanation. None of what he said sounded like the Ben she’d fallen so quickly in love with. The dreamer. The free spirit. The budding writer.

She gently questioned his decision, pointing out that she never took him for a suit wearing yes man. He told her that it was time for him to grow up. To stop living in a fanciful daydream and take some responsibility. To put to good use the education his parents - and he - had paid for.

She didn’t question him again.

But an idea had formed as they wandered the streets of Paris later that morning, heading firstly to her hotel to change and then to collect his bike.

If he was going to turn his back on what he so aspired to be, then she’d just have to show him that dreams really can come true. And that his could too.

Christmas in London is going to be somewhat of a story tale, or perhaps a fairytale. She’s not entirely sure yet.

\---

People stream past her through the arrival gates, and Rey stands on her tiptoes in order to get a better view, even though Ben towers over most people so it’s really rather silly. But she can’t spot him. He’s not there.

Dread pools hot and fast in her stomach. Memories of Joe standing her up at this very station a month ago floods her mind. But Ben wouldn’t stand her up. He just wouldn’t. He wouldn’t hurt her like that.

She does a 360, worried that she missed him - or he’d missed her in the crowd.

Suddenly a shiver runs down her spine as all light disappears in an instant. She gasps, feeling palms covering her eyes.

  ‘Bonjour sweetheart.’ A whisper in her ear.

  ‘Ben!’ She exhales breathlessly, spinning around, a huge grin on her face.

  ‘Hello beautiful.’ Ben smiles down at her.

She throws herself at him, practically climbing him like a tree. She doesn’t care if they’re making a scene, or if she’s making a fool of herself. Not when he’s there. Ben hoists her up, his bag discarded at their feet as she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

  ‘Gods I’ve missed you.’ He smiles, pressing an almost chaste kiss to her lips.

Rey lets out a sigh, eyes drifting close as she rests her forehead against his.

  ‘I love you.’ She murmurs.

  ‘I love you right back.’ He whispers, breathing her in, and a smile creeps across her face before she attacks his lips with her own, wanting to give him a little taste of just how much she’s missed him.

\---

Eventually Ben lowers her to her feet, muttering in her ear as he does. ‘I can’t wait to get you alone.’

Heat pools in her belly at the low timbre of his voice and the suggestiveness of his tone. Not to mention the wicked glint in his eyes and the pouting smirk on his full lips.

He winks at her as he offers her his hand, which she instantly takes and they head toward The Arcade. As they walk the tinkling of a piano can be heard, and Ben’s brows knit together as he strains to hear the tune above the din of the crowd.

  ‘Is that-- is that a piano?’ He asks, looking down at his girlfriend.

Rey nods. ‘Yeah. There are a few public pianos dotted about. Anyone can play them. Even Elton John has played here.’

They arrive at one of the pianos and find there’s a small crowd of people forming a rough circle around the player. Rey recognises the song that the pianist has just finishing - City of Stars from La La Land. Rey had gone to the cinema with her friends to watch it and Poe had cried at the ending.

Ben lets her go and steps over to the man behind the keys, leaving Rey standing there looking at him with confusion. She cocks her head to the side as he talks to the man in hushed voices, casting a glance in her direction and winking teasingly as she quirks an eyebrow, a suspicious smile on her face.

  ‘What are you up to?’ She questions as Ben walks back over to her.

But he doesn’t say a word a he pulls the strap of his heavy looking bag over his head, adjusting his bag on his back, and grasps her around the waist, a knowing smile pulling at his lips as the pianist starts playing. Rey recognises the song as she rests her hands on Ben’s shoulders, shaking her head at his grin.

Empire State of Mind part II by Alicia Keys.

  ‘Just getting you in the mood for the big move.’ He chuckles as they start to sway to the beat, moving along the flood as the crowd steps back watching with happy expressions as Ben lowly sings into her ear.

  ‘You’re a bad man Ben Solo.’ Rey quips with a chuckle as he spins her out, then back in and then back out again, and she giggles with delight seeing the crowd smiling at them.

  ‘Utterly terrible.’ He whispers into her ear after he pulls her back in so her back is pressed to his chest, and a shiver runs down her spine, nerve endings setting alight.

  ‘You’re going to love New York. There are so many places to dance.’ He smirks and Rey playfully rolls her eyes as he twirls her back out, a wolfish grin on his full lips.

  ‘You do know I can’t dance.’ she laughs, spinning back into his chest, completely out of sync with the song, but clearly Ben doesn’t care.

  ‘You’re dancing now.’

  ‘You really are terrible aren’t you.’ Rey whispers, her body coming even more alive beneath his hungry gaze as she presses against him, hands on his shoulders and their breath mingling as they stare into one another’s eyes.

  ‘The worst.’ He replies wickedly.

  ‘Just what am I going to do with you?’ She adds boldly.

  ‘What would you like to do to me?’ He purrs seductively, and she lets out a shuddering breath.

Rey flounders, not used to this intense kind of flirting and her face turns crimson, her eyes darting everywhere.

Ben takes pity on her, smiling softly as he gives her waist a reassuring squeeze.

  ‘You don’t have to do anything. I was only messing. I’m sorry.’ He apologises, but Rey can see the dark glint in his eyes, not entirely convinced that he was just messing.

  ‘Okay.’ She nods, letting out a breath, nerves bubbling in her stomach.

They continue to dance and Ben resumes singing softly to her, he knows every word. It feels like the world has emptied to just the two of them. Eventually the song comes to an end and people around them clap, and someone throws in a couple of wolf whistles, causing them both to chuckle as they look around at the smiling crowd, also noticing that a few other people had sort of joined in dancing.

  ‘Let’s get out of here. You did promise to show me London.’ He grins and she can’t help but smile back.

  ‘That I did. Although I think I might need a lie down first.’ Rey quips saucily, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the underground entrance.

  ‘But you’re not getting anywhere without an Oyster card.’ She tells him over her shoulder as Ben lets her drag him off to her lair, a naughty smirk on his lips.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journeying to Rey's flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first foray into fanfiction writing, only possible with the patient hand-holding of my co-creator i_live_in_the_reylo_moon. Some of the places will be real, some will be almost-real, and if you want to find out if somewhere is real, ask!

Rey and Ben left the high ceilings of the main atrium and entered the wide, squat foyer of the Kings Cross St Pancras tube station.

Ben looked around him, seeming lost, a small wrinkle of consternation along his forehead. Rey guided him into a corner and asked him what was wrong, shoulders suddenly tensing, looking searchingly up into his face. Was he regretting his decision to visit her already? Had she disappointed him already?

“What’s wrong, Ben? How can I help?” Rey asked, trying to hide the panic from her voice.

Ben paused, looking sheepish. “I thought we were near Kings Cross. I was kind of hoping to see Platform 9 and 3/4”

Rey hadn’t realised she’d been holding her breath, and snorted in relief and amusement “Yeah it’s about five minutes’ walk from here, but I have to warn you it’s a bit disappointing. JK Rowling was picturing Paddington station, but got the names mixed up. We can go if you want, but we’ve got all week to do touristy stuff and…” she paused, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at him mock-coquettishly “I have other things planned for this evening”.

Ben raised his eyebrows and grinned back at her “is that so? Well, lay on MacDuff!” turning her round and pulling her into his chest, smattering kisses behind her ear and into her neck.

“Shakespeare now, is it?” replied Rey, springing away from him and tugging him in the direction of the ticket office. He got points for using the correct quote, (not “lead on”) but still with the incorrect meaning (the line being one Macbeth used to goad MacDuff into a fight, not, as often thought, as an invitation to lead the way). Rey might correct him later, but for now she wanted to focus on getting him home. She was hoping they would do things to each other that would make them forget how to speak, let alone quote 17th century plays.

Oyster card bought, Rey was all set to lead him towards the ticket barriers, when Ben stopped in front of a giant map of the underground. “The Metro is nothing compared to this. Absolument rien!” he sighed. Rey snuggled into his chest, indulging him despite being desperate to get him back to Walthamstow, and the privacy of her little flat. “See this line here?” she pointed to the light blue one “this is the one we’ll be using to get home”, bringing her arms round his thick waist and squeezing for emphasis. Ben didn’t seem to get the hint, staring in wonder “Tot-ten-ham? Dals-ton Kings-land? High-bury and… I-sling-ton?” His eyes darted further up the map “Arse-nal? Isn’t that British for butt?” Rey buried her face further into his thick coat, huffing warm laughs at his American English bungling. She had missed him so much. She felt him lean further back to look at the very top of the map, followed by a gurgling in his chest, turning into a giggle “Cockfosters? That’s a joke, right?” He looks down at her, eyes sparkling and crinkled at the sides. “Nope” replied Rey, and pointed at various other places “there’s Elephant and Castle, Mudchute, and Shepherd’s Bush, and, and St John’s Wood – ooh, here’s a fun fact for you… did you know that this is the only station in London that doesn’t have any letters from the word Mackerel in it?” she finished, breathlessly, with a theatrical flourish of her hand.

“Wow” said Ben, impressed and aroused in equal measures “you’ve got a strong nerd game there”

“I know” she wrinkled her nose and cocked her head to the side “I have so much to show you, Ben”

“I do very much hope so, sweetheart” Ben whispered as he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss at the side of Rey’s mouth. She hummed, contentedly, relishing the plush warmth of his lips. They stayed holding each other like that, the flow of fellow travellers parting around them like a stream around a rock. After what could have been hours, they broke away from each other. It felt like the first time they embraced all those weeks ago in Paris…

Rey blinked, and took a moment to get her bearings, before leading Ben towards the ticket barriers and onto the Northbound Victoria Line. Down the steep escalators they went (“you have to stand on the right so that people in a hurry can go past you on the left” Rey pointed out) and through the long, white-tiled tunnels, until they reached the platform. The rush of warm, stale air touched their faces, indicating an oncoming train, humming to a stop before they were reminded in clipped tones to “Mind the Gap Please” by the automated warning message.

The train, as usual, was packed with commuters, jostling to get on and find a space to sit or stand. Ben instinctively shielded Rey from the shoulders and elbows. She didn’t have the heart to tell him she could take care of herself, and besides, it was nice not to have to think about it, just for a minute. Rey spotted a seat, but then realised it was hemmed in by two man-spreaders and rolled her eyes. Ben caught the expression on her face, and handed her his bag. “Hold this for me a second, sweetheart” he whispered, and with a grace no-one would expect of a man his size, he swung his way over to the seat, glowered at the men with their legs akimbo, and wedged himself in-between them. He looked over at Rey, smirked triumphantly and patted his knees, inviting her to sit. She swelled with pride and amusement. Men (and no, not all of them, but enough that it was the bane of most femme passengers lives) who chose to sit on public transport with their legs akimbo, as if their balls needed their own light and air source, rarely got their comeuppance. The choice, if you were sat next to one of these fine specimens, was between touching their legs with your own, (risking the impression you were inviting physical intimacy) or clamping your knees together. Rey had been about to tell him it wasn’t worth sitting down as it was only a couple of stops away, but the draw of proximity to this particular man’s body overruled her Londoner lady-logic. She squealed as his strong arms pulled her into his lap. Ben nuzzled his face into her neck, happily inhaling her warm scent. Rey, emboldened by his actions and a sense of restoring justice to the world, tube seat by tube seat, curled her legs up and into Ben’s body, closing her eyes and ignoring the pointed stares of the men she squished on either side.

The train jolted, and Rey’s hip involuntarily rubbed against Ben’s crotch, causing a huff of air to escape from his mouth to tickle her neck. Rey squeaked, and then with a wicked grin, wiggled her backside more deliberately into his lap. Ben emitted a strangled noise, and shifted his hand from her knee to her waist, searching for skin above the top of her jeans. Rey brought her fingers to his neck, running them towards his ear and lingering there, fondling the lobe, stroking up the helix, before pushing her hand into his soft, thick hair. Ben nudged his face toward hers, and Rey bent to meet his mouth, ignoring how awkwardly she had to twist. She deepened the kiss immediately. Ben leaned forward too, sharing in the feelings of gratified longing she was wordlessly communicating with her tongue, lips, teeth, hands. An announcement came through the tannoy that the next stop would be Highbury and Islington. The man-spreader on Ben’s left got up suddenly, and shuffled towards the exit doors. The movement caused them to break the kiss.  A little disappointed, Ben imitated the tannoy “Hi-bree and Is-lingt’n? That’s how it’s pronounced?” Rey laughed “I preferred the way you pronounced it” and gave him a peck on the nose. She slid into the vacated seat next to him, but stayed burrowed into the side of his body for the next four stops.

“End of the line” she told Ben, leading him off the train, hugging him round the waist as they stood on the escalators, through the ticket barriers and into the recently dusky light of Walthamstow Central station. She was torn between wanting to show him her neighbourhood, and getting him into her bed. She decided there was plenty of time to give him a proper tour, and so she grabbed his hand, leading him hurriedly through the park, down High Street, with the sound of market stall holders roaring into the cold air about their produce, the prices reduced this time of day for a quick sale. Rey motioned down a wide-arched alleyway into a red bricked courtyard. “This is us” she stated breathlessly, scrabbling in her bag for the door keys. “The Yoga Studio?” Ben asked incredulously. “No silly, we just share the hallway”

Rey brandished her keys triumphantly “Now, let’s get in and warm ourselves up, shall we?” and winked at him.


	3. Chapter 3

\---

Rey has barely placed a foot on the top step of the stairs to her flat when Ben is on her. Hands gripping her waist and lips hot on her cold neck - this is exactly why she forgoed a scarf. For moments like this. To feel his lips.

  ‘Ben.’ She groans, managing to climb the step and walk forward a little, his hands gripping her tightly as he presses hot wet kisses to her neck.

  ‘Rey?’ He teases, teeth nipping her earlobe before swiping his tongue over the skin, soothing the sting.

  ‘I've been waiting ages to get my hands on you like this.’ He murmurs lowly, fingers popping open the button of her jeans before lowering the zip.

  ‘Ben!’ She gasps breathlessly, heart racing at the brazenness of his behaviour.

She's never seen him like this. So desperate and wanting. So open and frankly horny. Before it was more her that chased him, that made her lust known. Apart from in the bedroom, he was far more dominant but so adoringly patient and caring of her.

She likes this. His hunger.

But while she's enjoying his clear desire - given that his erection is pressing into her lower back as he holds her against the door to her shared flat - this is really not the place for his hand to be shoved down of the front of her knickers, no matter how much she's relishing the feel of his cold fingertips brushing over her clit.

She scrambles to put the key in the lock, breathing hard and trying to keep her focus, and her resolve. She is not the kind of woman to fuck about in a stairwell. She's not.

  ‘You're so wet.’ He whispers, voice ragged, a finger dipping between her folds and Rey can't help the moan from falling from her lips.

Okay maybe she is the kind of girl who fucks about in a stairwell.

  ‘Ben.’ She groans wantonly, instinctively pressing back against him, eyes fluttering shut, hands gripping the keys in the lock and frame respectively.

  ‘Tell me what you want sweetheart.’ He mutters between licks and kisses of her ear, his free hand fumbling beneath her coat and knitted jumper and squeezing her breast through her vest and bra.

  ‘You. But not here. Not like this.’ She tells him, voice husky. Clinging to those last threads of resolve to not have their reunion fuck against the door to her flat.

He takes a deep breath, fingers stilling in her knickers but not removed.

  ‘I need to be able to walk.’ She snickers, face burning red.

  ‘I'm not stopping you.‘ He quips playfully, hand moving slightly so his fingers still brush over her clit, his hand indecently sticking out the top of her knickers.

Rey huffs, but there's a smile on her face as she turns the key in the lock, the door opening.

  ‘Ben!’ Rey giggles as they stumble forward awkwardly together into her flat, Ben kicking it close.

  ‘What? It’s not my fault my girlfriend is a bonafide one in a million. And that I love the sound of my name on her lips.’ He snickers against the side of her neck as Rey swats at his arm.

Rey turns round to face him, a soft look in her eyes. She quickly closes the distance and pulls him down by the collar of his coat to kiss him. Ben willingly goes, hands once again settling on her waist as he walks her backwards further into the flat.

She breaks the kiss with a few pecks before taking his hand and leading him toward her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Ben looks around the small yet homely bedroom. He notes the stack of engineering, science and physics books that take over most of her three-shelf bookcase - the top shelf is reserved for a small collection of novels, and a tourist guide of London - hmm so Rey has been doing her homework on her hometown. It makes him smile as Rey steps over to the bed, draws the curtains and switches on multi-coloured fairy lights that cover her ceiling.

His gaze drops down to look at her, illuminated by the different twinkling colours and he feels a rush of love and warmth as he gives her a crooked smile.

  ‘Hi.’ He whispers, and it feels almost silly given that his hand was down the front of her jeans only moments ago.

  ‘Hey.’ Rey answers, blushing as he tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear, a gentle smile on her lips.

Ben tugs his bag strap over his head, dumping it on the floor in front of the build in closet before removing his coat. Rey has taken her own off and reaches for his and hangs them one on top of the other on the back of the beat-up looking swivel chair in front of her desk.

Together they close the distance, falling into a kiss, hands touching and exploring, before pulling and discarding the other’s clothes.

Soon there’s a jumbled up pile of their clothes in the centre of the floor as they climb onto her single bed, Ben looms over his beautiful girlfriend. He holds himself up by his hands, simply staring down at her, an almost wistful smile on his lips.

Rey is brushing her hands up and down his forearms, holding his intense gaze until he leans down and starts trailing hot kisses along her jaw and chin, pausing for a brief caress of her lips then moving down her throat.

They’ve both waited for this moment for what feels like forever. Gods knows how they’re going to cope until June when she moves to New York. They’ll be ravenous by then.

Ben licks, nips and kisses her fluttering pulse point, her collarbone and the valley of her breasts, as Rey snakes her fingers through his dark hair, letting out a relieved groan at feeling it again between her fingers, tugging slightly and making him grunt softly, and nip at her ribs.

He works his way down her navel before pausing right above the small patch of curls. Rey gulps heavily, as she looks down the length of her body to find him staring up at her, lips so achingly close to where she needs his mouth, feeling his little puffs of breath cooling her slickness.

Rey shudders with anticipation, desire and want as he grips her hips and she lets out a ragged breath through her nose, chest heaving as her lips part.

  ‘Ben!’ She moans breathlessly, back arching up off the bed as he slowly runs his tongue up her folds, eyes still fixed on her face.

It’s not long before Rey is a panting mess, heels pressed hard into the mattress, hand gripping his hair probably painfully and her eyes scrunched shut, coming down from her orgasm.

Slowly Ben crawls back up her body, wiping his slick covered mouth, nose and chin on her belly, earning himself a startled giggle as he smiles wolfishly. He presses a few sloppy kisses to her breasts, pecking at her hard nipples, maybe a little too harshly as Rey lets out a yelp. But he soothes them with a swipe of his tongue, before continuing upwards and colliding with her lips, his erection brushing over her sex.

  ‘You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’ Ben smiles softly, genuine love and warmth in his beautiful eyes.

Rey brings her hand up to brush her thumb over his cheek, returning his smile with her own. ‘Same. I love you so much.’

He surges forward, capturing her lips with his own, kissing her desperately. Rey’s hand drifts down between their bodies, fingers brushing over his erection and drawing a throaty moan from her boyfriend.

  ‘Are you sure?’ He whispers, pulling back.

Rey nods. Once she’d returned from Paris she’d gone to see her doctor to get an implant and excitedly told Ben that night before engaging in a spot of phone sex. But now with his cock in her hand, she’s all about the actual sex as she guides him to her entrance.

\---

  ‘We should really get ready.’ Rey murmurs from her position wrapped up in Ben’s strong arms, her back pressed against his chest.

He hums, pressing featherlight kisses along her shoulder and up the back of her neck, making her toes curl in a rush of arousal. ‘Are you sure?’ He smirks against her flush skin and Rey bites her lips together.

  ‘I guess we can be fashionably late.’ She giggles, wriggling as he playfully bites the side of her neck.

They’re meant to be meeting up for Christmas Eve drinks with her friends at a bar in the city centre in just under two hours and while Rey can’t wait for Ben to meet her family, they’re just going to have to wait.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> We hope that you enjoyed this opening chapter and are looking forward to things to come :o)


End file.
